


The most wonderful time of the year

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Die gewünschte und lange ersehnte Fortsetzung zu 'Home for Christmas' aus meiner kleinen 'Tücken der Erziehung'-Reihe. Joanna hat es, zu McCoys Leid, ziemlich schlimm erwischt und er muss schweren Herzens lernen sein 'Baby' loszulassen.





	The most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Kann als Standalone gelesen werden, macht aber eventuell mehr Sinn, wenn man zumindest 'Home for Christmas' zuvor gelesen hat.
> 
> Ich habe mir vorgenommen, Pavel Chekov etwas öfter in meine Geschichten einzubauen, um das Andenken an Anton Yelchin zu bewahren.
> 
> Mein Dank geht an meinen Amber-Engel für die flotte Beta! _Ich liebe dich, Darlin'._
> 
> Trekzember - Prompt 2 ("Das ist meine liebste Jahreszeit.")

Nachdem Leonard sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie am Abend eine Einweihungs- beziehungsweise Weihnachtsfeier in ihrem neuen Zuhause veranstalten würden, entschied er sich zumindest für ein Nickerchen von knapp einer halben Stunde. Jim schloss sich ihm an, da auch er vom allgemeinen Tagesgeschehen recht erschöpft war. Und so kuschelten sie sich in ihr Bett, während Joanna sich den Rest der Studiowohnung in Ruhe ansah.

Sie freute sich unwahrscheinlich auf den Abend. Immerhin würde sie Pavel wiedersehen. Er war zwar ein paar Jahre älter und bereits mit der Ausbildung zum Offizier fertig gewesen, als er in ihrem Alter gewesen war, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie konnte allerdings nur hoffen, dass es ihm ebenfalls egal war. Zumal nicht nur der Altersunterschied von rund fünf Jahren zwischen ihnen stand, sondern auch der Umstand, dass ihr Vater sie kaum aus den Augen ließ. Allerdings war ihr Vater selbst auch ein paar Jahre älter als Jim und das hatte ihn auch nicht davon abgehalten eine Beziehung zu ihm einzugehen. Daher beschloss sie, dass es sie ebenfalls nicht kümmern brauchte, dass Pavel etwas älter war.

Auf ihrem Rundgang durch die Studiowohnung entdeckte sie auch die Dachterrasse, die einen grandiosen Blick Richtung Bucht ermöglichte. Joanna war hellauf begeistert von der Wohnung und träumte bereits jetzt davon, selbst hier zu wohnen, wenn sie auf die Sternenflotten-Akademie gehen würde. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihrer Begeisterung Luft machen zu müssen, holte ihren kleinen Computer aus der Tasche und rief damit ihre beste Freundin an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien Ambers fröhlich lächelndes Gesicht auf dem Display.

„Und, sind sie noch zusammen?“, wollte Amber auch gleich wissen.

„Hallo“, grüßte Joanna sie der Höflichkeit wegen. „Ja, sind sie. Warum auch nicht?“ Natürlich wusste sie sehr gut, warum Amber danach fragte. Sie schwärmte insgeheim immer noch für Jim. In der Hinsicht würde sich Amber vielleicht nie ändern. Joanna hatte gelernt die Schwärmerei ihrer Freundin zu ignorieren. „Jim hat sogar eine Studiowohnung besorgt. Und rate wo ich gerade bin …“

Ein Strahlen erschien auf Ambers Gesicht. „Lass sehen!“

Joanna ging zum Eingangsbereich, drehte den Monitor waagerecht und hielt ihn sich vor den Brustkorb. Dann machte sie einen virtuellen Rundgang mit ihrer Freundin und zeigte ihr alles. Natürlich teilte Amber die Begeisterung ihrer Freundin und ließ sich jedes Detail zeigen, das Joanna für sehenswert hielt. Nach dem gemeinsamen Rundgang machte es sich das Mädchen auf der komfortablen Sofaecke bequem. „Die tolle Wohnung ist aber nur ein Grund, warum ich dich anrufe.“

Es verging nur ein kurzer Moment, bis Amber ihre Vermutung äußerte. „Du hast jemanden kennengelernt.“

Joanna nickte und konnte das breite Grinsen nicht länger aus ihrem Gesicht halten. Selbstverständlich wollte Amber sofort alles wissen und so erzählte Joanna ihr bereitwillig von Pavel. „Später sehe ich ihn wieder.“

„Was wirst du anziehen? Du musst umwerfend aussehen …“

Als ob Joanna das nicht längst selbst gewusst hätte. Natürlich wollte sie möglichst gut aussehen. Pavel sollte es die Sprache verschlagen, auch wenn sie seinem russischen Akzent nur allzu gern lauschte.

Die Mädchen diskutierten noch ein paar Minuten über den bevorstehenden Abend und was Joanna anziehen und wie sie sich stylen sollte. Irgendwann konnte sie jedoch Stimmen hören, die sie daran erinnerte, dass sie keineswegs allein war. Ihr Vater und Jim waren aufgewacht und kamen verschlafen aus dem Bett gekrochen.

„Ich muss Schluss machen, Amber. Wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen für heute Abend vorbereiten.“

Amber nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich wünsch dir ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest, Jojo.“

„Das wünsche ich dir ebenfalls“, erwiderte Joanna lächelnd und warf ihrer Freundin ein Handküsschen zu. „Wir sehen uns zu Silvester.“

„Ja, bis dann!“

Das Display wurde dunkel. Joanna deaktivierte den portablen Computer gänzlich und legte ihn auf den Couchtisch.

Jim kam als erster aus dem Schlafbereich zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Wie geht es Amber?“

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, Verwunderung stand ihr übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben. „Woher weißt du, dass ich mit ihr gesprochen habe?“

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie ein wenig zu sich heran und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf das Haar. „Du bist ein Mädchen und sie deine beste Freundin.“

Joanna kicherte und lehnte den Kopf auf Jims Schulter. „Es geht ihr gut“, sagte sie dann. „Sie hat natürlich nach dir gefragt.“

Das wiederum entlockte Jim ein tiefes Glucksen. „Mein Herz gehört deinem Vater.“

„Und das wird sich hoffentlich nie ändern“, flüsterte Joanna.

In diesem Moment kam auch ihr Vater zu ihnen und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Joanna. „Was wird sich hoffentlich nie ändern?“, fragte er und legte einen Arm sowohl um seine Tochter als auch um Jim, so dass das Mädchen zwischen den beiden Männern saß.

Sie verlagerte ihren Oberkörper so, dass sie sich nun an ihren Vater anlehnte. „Nichts, Dad. Nichts soll sich ändern. Alles ist perfekt.“

Dem konnten die Männer nur zustimmen. Für ein paar Minuten saßen sie noch kuschelnd auf der Couch und genossen das traute Familienglück. Allerdings gab es noch ein paar Dinge vorzubereiten und so gab Jim letztlich in bester Captainmanier Anweisungen, denen die beiden McCoys mal mehr und mal weniger begeistert nachkamen.

***

Joanna hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, dass Pavel ebenfalls kommen würde, da er als letzter zur Feier erschien. Jim hatte ihr jedoch versichert, dass er zugesagt hätte zu kommen und sie vertraute ihm. Ihr Vater unterhielt sich gerade mit Admiral Pike und dessen Frau, die sich ebenfalls als Ärztin herausgestellt hatte, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Jim kam ihm zuvor und öffnete die Tür. Pavel trat ein wenig schüchtern ein, die Hände zunächst hinter dem Rücken verborgen. Dann reichte er seinem Captain jedoch die rechte Hand zur Begrüßung und wurde zu seiner offensichtlichen Überraschung von Jim mit einer Umarmung empfangen. „Willkommen, Mr. Chekov.“

„Danke, Keptin. Und fröhliche Weihnachten.“ In der linken Hand, die Pavel nun endlich auch hinter seinem Rücken hervorholte, hielt er eine rote Papiertasche. Daraus hervor zauberte eine schlanke Flasche aus weißem Frostglas. „Nur eine Kleinigkeit für Sie.“

Jim nahm das Geschenk und las das Etikett. „Das ist ein feiner Vodka“, nickte er anerkennend. „Das war aber nicht nötig.“

„Mamuschka hat mir beigebracht, dass man nicht mit leeren Händen kommt“, erklärte sich Pavel und sah über Jims Schulter zu Joanna hinüber, die sich einigermaßen dezent im Hintergrund hielt.

Jim entging der Blick nicht und er drehte sich zu Joanna um, zwinkerte und wandte sich dann wieder an Pavel. „Fühlen Sie sich wie Zuhause, Chekov. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen, ich muss noch … äh …“ Ihm fiel prompt keine Ausrede ein, doch Chekov nickte nur und lächelte. Das genügte Jim und er verdünnisierte sich, um zu Spock und Uhura hinüberzugehen, die vor dem Essensbüffet standen und sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnten, was sie zuerst probieren sollten.

„Sieh dich an“, staunte Pavel und erlaubte sich Joannas Anblick in aller Ruhe aufzunehmen. Sie trug ein knielanges weißes Kleid, das größtenteils aus Spitze bestand und hier und da mit Strasssteinen besetzt war, die im Lichtschein funkelten. Das Haar trug sie zur linken Seite hin leicht zusammengesteckt, so dass es ihr in zarten Locken über die schlanke Schulter fiel. „Du bist eine Augenweide.“

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. _Augenweide._ Der Begriff war so altmodisch wie romantisch. Joanna konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ein Junge sie jemals mit diesem Wort bedacht hatte und es schmeichelte ihr sehr. Sie schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“

„Gern“, nickte er, da er in der Tat durstig war, „aber zunächst möchte ich dir noch etwas geben. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich so spät komme.“ Er zog eine weihnachtlich gestaltete Geschenkschachtel aus der Papiertüte und hielt sie ihr entgegen.

„Du hast ein Geschenk für mich besorgt? Aber das …“ Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie kannten sich doch kaum. Sie hatte nichts erwartet. Stattdessen hatte sich einfach darauf gefreut ihn wiederzusehen. „Das war nicht nötig.“

„Es ist nichts Besonderes, nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte dir einfach etwas mitbringen.“ Pavel hielt ihr nach wie vor die kleine Schachtel hin. „Willst du es nicht annehmen?“ Er lächelte schüchtern und machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf sie zu.

Endlich nahm Joanna das Geschenk entgegen und erwiderte das Lächeln, allerdings vor allem aus Verlegenheit. Er sah sie so erwartungsvoll an, dass sie ihre Bescheidenheit jedoch über Bord warf und den Deckel der Schachtel anhob. In rotes Papier eingewickelt befand sich darin eine Schneekugel. Ihr Lächeln frischte sich auf. Sie holte die Schneekugel heraus und Pavel nahm ihr die nun leere Schachtel ab, damit sie die Hände frei hatte und ihr Geschenk in Ruhe ansehen konnte. Es war eine kleine Nachbildung von russischen Häusern mit den typischen Zwiebeldächern. Am Fuß der Glaskugel stand in goldenen Lettern Moskau. Joanna schwenkte das Geschenk ein paar Mal und sah dann lächelnd mit Pavel dabei zu, wie die Schneeflocken sich auf die Stadt legten.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie dann fast schon und küsste Pavel anschließend auf die Wange. „Ich finde es wundervoll.“

„Dann vergisst du mich vielleicht nicht so schnell.“ Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Bestimmt nicht.“ Joanna schwenkte die Glaskugel ein weiteres Mal, sah erneut zu wie der Schnee auf Moskau rieselte. Dann packte sie ihr Geschenk wieder in die Schachtel und drückte diese liebevoll an ihr Herz.

Das Lächeln in Pavels Gesicht verschwand plötzlich, als sich hinter Joanna jemand näherte. Sie konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wer sich ihnen näherte.

„Amüsiert ihr euch?“, erklang auch schon die scheinheilige Stimme ihres Vaters.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Bestens, Dad“, erwiderte sie und beschloss ihm vorzuenthalten, dass Pavel ihr ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten gemacht hatte. Dass er einen kritischen Blick auf die Schachtel warf, die sie nach wie vor an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt, ignorierte sie schlichtweg. Sie war kein Kind mehr und sah es nicht ein ihm gegenüber Rechenschaft abzulegen.

„Ich gehe mal die anderen begrüßen“, sagte Pavel nach einem Moment und schenkte beiden McCoys ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor er sich zu Sulu und dessen Lebensgefährten Ben begab. Er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass der Doktor allein mit seiner Tochter sprechen wollte.

„Ganz schön gewagt, Pavel“, ließ ihn Sulu anerkennend wissen, kaum dass er zu dem Paar stieß, und klopfte dem jungen Kollegen auf die Schulter, während alle drei hinüber zu Joanna sahen, die sich mit ihrem Vater unterhielt. Sie sah allerdings ein wenig angespannt aus, während McCoy einen fast schon verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck annahm.

„Glaubt ihr an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?“, fragte Pavel die beiden, ohne seinen Blick von Joanna abzuwenden.

Hikaru und Ben lachten leise, dann sagte Ben flüsternd: „Dich hat es ja ganz schön erwischt.“

„Aye“, nickte Pavel und sein sehnsuchtsvoller Blick galt einzig und allein Joanna McCoy.

Der Steuermann und sein Partner verwickelten Pavel in ein Gespräch, dem er jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte. Er fragte sich, was Doktor McCoy und Joanna wohl besprachen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dabei um ihn ging. Und seine Vermutung wurde indirekt bestätigt, als sich letztlich der Captain zu Vater und Tochter begab, immer wieder zu Pavel herübersah, und dem Doktor schließlich sanft den Arm streichelte, bis dieser sich augenscheinlich unter der Berührung entspannte.

„Sind der Doktor und der Captain ein Paar?“ Die Frage kam Pavel so unbewusst über die Lippen, dass er fast erschrak, als neben ihm Hikaru und Ben anfingen tief zu glucksen. Pavel kam sich plötzlich so naiv und blind vor. Wie hatte er das übersehen können?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pavel. Der Captain weiß, wie er den Doktor beschwichtigen kann. Nur … geh es vielleicht langsam mit McCoys Tochter an“, wandte sich Hikaru an ihn. „Ich kenne niemanden, der einen so ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt hat, wie es bei Doktor McCoy der Fall ist. Du bist ein prima Kerl und Joanna könnte sich bestimmt keinen besseren Verehrer wünschen. Aber du bist nun mal ein Kerl und Joanna ist die einzige Tochter des Doktors. Niemand wird je gut genug für sie sein.“

***

Einige Zeit später gelang es Joanna, sich endlich unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Vaters davon zu stehlen und sie trat hinaus auf die Terrasse. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dass es Winter und obendrein Nacht war, hatte sie jedoch nicht mehr bedacht. Der eisige Winterwind ließ sie frösteln, trotzdem war sie nicht bereit schon wieder reinzugehen. Stattdessen wanderte ihr Blick hinauf zum Firmament, wo unzählige Sterne wie Diamanten auf schwarzem Samt funkelten. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ebenfalls den Weltraum zu erforschen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie glücklich auf der Enterprise werden würde. Einerseits wollte sie ihren Vater und Jim um sich haben, andererseits sehnte sie sich nach Freiheit.

„Du wirst noch erfrieren“, hörte sie Pavels Stimme plötzlich hinter sich und spürte gleich darauf, wie er sein Jackett fürsorglich über ihre Schultern legte.

Sie atmete tief durch und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, sobald er neben ihr stand und ihrem Blick zu den Sternen folgte.

„Das ist meinte liebste Jahreszeit“, sagte Pavel fast schon andächtig.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob es ihrem Vater gefiel oder nicht, legte Joanna ihren Kopf auf Pavels Schulter. „Ja, meine auch.“

Pavel wagte es einen Schritt weiterzugehen und legte einen Arm um Joannas Körpermitte, so dass sie automatisch näher aneinanderrückten.

„Lass dich von ihm nicht abschrecken“, bat sie leise und sah erst nach einem gedehnten Moment in Pavels Augen. „Ich weiß, dass er dich schätzt. Und er meint es nicht böse, auch wenn er manchmal ruppig rüberkommt. Er hat ein gutes Herz.“

Daraufhin lächelte Pavel zuversichtlich und sah ihr ebenfalls in die Augen. „Keine Sorge, _maja milaja_.“ Sein Herz schlug ihm vor Glück so laut in der Brust, dass er sicher war, sie könne es ebenfalls wahrnehmen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er vor Nervosität angefangen hatte russisch zu sprechen.

Sie verstand die russischen Wortfetzen nicht, aber es hörte sich schön in ihren Ohren an, fast schon zärtlich. Und noch bevor sie die Gelegenheit fand ihn nach der Bedeutung zu fragen, nahm er ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an. Im nächsten Moment küsste er sie mit einer Sanftheit, die ihre Knie weich werden ließen. Es war ein keuscher Kuss mit geschlossenen Lippen und doch war er voll tiefer Zuneigung.

***

Es war schon ziemlich spät in der Nacht als schließlich auch Scotty eingesehen hatte, dass alle guten Feiern irgendwann ein Ende finden mussten. Ausgerechnet Pavel hatte ihn geschnappt und verkündet, dass es Zeit wurde zu gehen und dass die Gastgeber sichtlich erschöpft waren.

In der Tat sah Jim irgendwann so erledigt aus, dass ihm beinahe die Augen im Sitzen zufielen. Leonard war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Joanna im Auge zu behalten, um sich der eigenen Müdigkeit bewusst zu werden. Aber Pavel, der mit einer der letzten anwesenden Gäste war, war es nicht entgangen. Und so ungern er sich an diesem Abend von Joanna verabschieden wollte, so sehr wusste er doch, dass es sein musste. Zudem hatten sie sich bereits für den kommenden Nachmittag verabredet und wollten zusammen Schlittschuhfahren gehen.

Und so kam es, dass die drei am Ende des langen Abends wieder gemeinsam auf der Couch saßen, Joanna zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Pavel passt gut zu dir“, ließ Jim sie wissen.

„Er ist zu alt für dich“, brummte Leonard und warf über Joannas Kopf einen strengen Blick in Jims Richtung.

Joanna drehte den Kopf, so dass sie ihren Vater ansehen konnte. „Wenn Pavel zu alt für mich ist, bist du zu alt für Jim.“

Der gab in ihrem Rücken sogleich einen Laut des Protestes von sich und ihr Vater verzog nur irritiert das Gesicht. „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen.“

„Klar kann ich das. Es stimmt nämlich“, beharrte Joanna und gähnte gleich darauf. Sie war zu müde, um jetzt noch eine derartige Diskussion zu führen. „Außerdem willst du doch, dass ich eines Tages auf die Enterprise komme, wo du mich im Auge behalten kannst.“

„Das wollen wir beide“, ließ sich Jim in ihrem Rücken vernehmen und legte väterlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sie legte ihre eigene darüber und streichelte seinen Handrücken, allerdings behielt sie ihren Vater im Blick. „Wenn das mit Pavel und mir hält und vielleicht sogar ernst wird, wäre es einleuchtend, dass ich irgendwann auf demselben Schiff wie er diene. Wir wollen uns schließlich genauso nah sein, wie du und Jim das wollt.“

„Aber …“, setzte Leonard zu einem Protest an.

Allerdings wurde er von Joanna unterbrochen, die aufstand. „Nichts aber“, sagte sie entschlossen. Sie bedachte die beiden Männer zunächst mit einem erschöpften, aber schließlich mit einem zärtlichen Blick. „Ich mag Pavel richtig gern. _Richtig gern sogar_ “, wiederholte sie noch einmal betont. „Und ich möchte sehen, wohin es führt.“

Jim erhob sich ebenfalls und schloss Joanna versöhnlich in die Arme. „Und das soll euch beiden auch von Herzen gegönnt sein.“

Über Jims Schulter hinweg sah Joanna zu ihrem Vater hinab. Der schmollte noch einige Sekunden, bevor auch er sich schlussendlich von der Couch hochstemmte und seine beiden Lieblingsmenschen in die Arme nahm. „Überstürzt es nicht“, bat er seine Tochter flüsternd.

„Keine Sorge, das werden wir nicht“, versprach Joanna und drückte im Anschluss zuerst ihrem Vater und schließlich Jim ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Und jetzt geht endlich schlafen, bevor ihr noch Ringe unter die Augen bekommt.“

Die beiden Männer nickten ihr Einverständnis und begaben sich zu Bett. Wann waren sie eigentlich in ein Alter gekommen, wo ihnen die Tochter sagte, wann sie schlafen gehen sollten?

Joanna sah ihnen mit einem Lächeln hinterher. Als sie sich wieder aufs Sofa setzte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Schachtel mit Pavels Geschenk darin, die auf dem Couchtisch stand. Behutsam nahm sie die Schneekugel heraus und schwenkte sie wieder, damit der Schnee auf Moskau rieseln konnte.

Als Joanna in dieser Nacht in ihrem Bett lag, glaubte sie wieder Pavels Lippen auf ihren zu spüren und schlief schließlich in freudiger Erwartung auf ein Wiedersehen mit einem Lächeln ein.

 

E N D E


End file.
